Café a medias
by BerryLatte
Summary: Rin Matsuoka es un joven de 23 años que ha concluido su educación universitaria, pero al no encontrar trabajo y bajo la presión de su familia termina trabajando en el Litérafe, un Café Literario de su ciudad en el cual encontrara mucho más que solo un buen libro para leer o una rica taza de café. (SousukexRin)
1. El litérafe

El mundo siempre se encuentra a medias, eso es algo observable en los aspectos más primitivos de la conducta humana, basta con ir a una cafetería y observar uno de esos curiosos menús con estampados old-fashioned de color marrón que están tan de moda. Puedes ver toda clase de mezclas extrañas, combinaciones que se fueron dando con el tiempo. En el pasado, un café era sólo agua caliente con un toque de semillas de sabor amargo con un poco de azúcar, algunos decidieron que aquello era demasiado simplista, así que agregaron leche y surgió el tan aclamado "latte", para llegar a las interminables versiones que tenemos hoy en día como; vainilla francesa y frambuesa salvaje.

Las personas a su vez, no son tan diferentes al café. Rin era un chico muy al estilo café negro, de sabor amargo y con un dulzor apenas distinguible después de un par de "tragos" de su compañía, pero aun con eso una base maleable. Sus zapatillas deportivas gastadas delataban que rondaba los 23 años y a diferencia de muchos de sus amigos seguía viviendo con sus padres, lo cual de cierta forma le frustraba aunque podía vivir con ello, él miraba el mundo a través de un grueso par de gafas que se empañaban con facilidad en los momentos más inoportunos. Era ya 25 de abril y con ello se cumplían ya los 6 meses de haberse graduado de la universidad, realmente era duro conseguir un empleo, se repetía a su mismo mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de su ciudad.

Su vida apestaba, de eso estaba seguro, siempre lo había sabido. La tarde caía mientras el pateaba una roca por el pavimento mientras recapitulaba todas las vivencias de su corta vida. Jamás había destacado en nada; deportes, artes, calificaciones, era lo mismo con todo, se sabía un completo mediocre. Los buses le pasaban silbando por un lado yendo al doble del límite de velocidad de la avenida, las luces de los restaurantes de comida rápida y del casino cercano eran los que le alumbraban la vereda.

En total 10 semestres de carrera invertidos para terminar siendo un desempleado, aquello no era para nada lo que se había imaginado el día que entro a la universidad, aunque de cualquier forma había entrado a ella para evadir su inminente responsabilidad sobre…

- ¡CLAC! – Un sonido estridente le saco de sus pensamientos y girándose vio a un grupo de chicos que bramaban desde un auto gritando tonterías sin límites que no podía entender del todo por el sonido del tráfico, le habían lanzado una piedra que afortunadamente termino por golpear el poste de metal que tenía a un lado.

Dio un suspiro más al notar aquello, rebuscando en su bolsillo saco su teléfono móvil para ver la hora, 7:45 pm ¡Llegaría tarde! Comenzó a correr cuanto pudo y finalmente llego a su destino, el "Litérafe" una cafetería rustica de su ciudad, jadeante se presento en la oficina del gerente con quién había concertado una citá, le entrevistaría para el trabajo de mesero, puesto que no podía soportar más el sentirse como una carga para sus padres.

Litérafe era un sitio agradable para visitar, un concepto nuevo si así quieres nombrarlo, en realidad no era cosa de otro mundo, solo la fusión de dos negocios locales en peligro de cierre, la librería Mérida y el café "D'Verne" . El local contaba con dos pisos, uno interior cerrado en donde también se encontraba el área de preparación de alimentos y la terraza superior. Sin duda alguna el paraíso de los amantes de beber café o té mientras se lee un buen libro, el cual podías llevar ti mismo o tomar de la biblioteca privada del lugar. Además de esto Litérafe siempre tenía los brazos abiertos para artistas locales que deseasen darse a conocer, lo cual lo había convertido en un lugar muy recurrido por adolescentes y jóvenes adultos.

El manager le observaba fijamente e Rin solo atinaba a mantener sujetas sus manos para no llevárselas a la boca y morderse las uñas, un molesto hábito que desde siempre había tenido.

- Universitario dices entonces… licenciado en literatura universal… hahaha, ¿No crees que te estas equivocando? Digo, aquí la gente viene a leer y tomar café, no a escuchar críticas sobre sus libros ¿Me explico?

Rin escucho todo aquello con atención y aunque le desagradaba aquel todo de voz, asentía condescendientemente cada cuanto, no podía evitar ser endemoniadamente políticamente correcto, era algo que le habían inyectado en la sangre. Se relamió suavemente los labios y contesto de la forma más educada.

- Estoy consciente de que mi perfil profesional no es del todo acorde a este trabajo, pero me gustaría acercarme a esta área laboral pues creo que será un aporte vivencial bastante provechoso para mí, le puedo asegurar que haré todo lo posible por ser un buen empleado, además necesito el dinero.

El gerente le observo un tanto titubeante, mientras daba un par de hojeadas más al curriculum que tenía sobre sus manos y estirándose un poco lo entro al chico que tenía ante sí para observarle directo a los ojos por un momento.

- Vale, te daré el puesto pero estas aprueba universitario, pasa con Lola para que te de tu uniforme y comienzas mañana mismo, estarás en el puesto de mesero, pero puede que te utilice también para los inventarios. – dijo para después dar un hondo trago a una taza de café con el logo del lugar.

Rin sonrió ante aquella respuesta, al menos así tendría algo de plata y no tendría que escuchar más a su padre reclamarle por su falta de "apoyo" al hogar. Salió de la oficina directamente hacia su casa, miro su móvil, 8: 30 pm, la familia seguramente ya estaría cenando y le reñirían por no estar a tiempo para la oración por los alimentos. Dicho y hecho entro a la casa lo más silenciosamente posible. La voz de su padre resonaba por toda la habitación, mientras con voz ronca y fuerte pronunciaba una plegaria hacia dios, pidiéndole que bendijese los alimentos y les resguardara de todo mal, para dar cierre con un amen que fue contestado a coro por todos para comenzar a comer.

Su madre había preparado un estofado de vegetales con carne, haciendo un gesto interno de desagrado, él tenía ganas de pollo frito. La cena transcurrió sin pena ni gloria y al terminar lavo su plato para irse a la cama. Su habitación era su recinto sagrado, el único sitio en el cual se sentía realmente a salvo y libre de forma genuina, sólo él sabía cuántos escondites secretos había en aquella habitación, que resguardaban con recelo todos sus secretos acumulados con los años.

Se lanzó a su cama junto a un suspiro profundo, teniendo como visión "la pared del cielo" que era en realidad el techo de su cuarto, convertido en una mini galería de fragmentos de poemas de diversos autores, los cuales estaba seguro, habían sido sus vidas pasadas, algo que jamás se atrevería a confesar, pues le tomarían por loco en el mejor de los casos. La noche hizo su efecto obligándolo a dormirse sobre sus mantos y despertándolo con brusquedad al marcharse dejándolo a merced del sol.

El despertador gritó al ritmo de "Let me hear" de Fear, _Loathing_ In Las Vegas

"all them be enemies, maybe they do say i'm coward, did i said it  
>thinking that, someday we will, beat them down"<p>

(Todos ellos son enemigos, quizás digan que soy un cobarde, He dicho que pienso que algún día los derrotaremos.)

Y estirándose Rin lo calló. Con pereza se colocó el uniforme y las gafas, bajando para desayunar un cereal con rapidez, yéndose directo hacia el trabajo. Tenía tanto por aprender, su primera semana de trabajo se fue entre capacitaciones y hacer mandados para el manager, dejándolo hecho un trapo, pero listo para la batalla. Pesé al cansancio que sentía, no se seria con el derecho a quejarse, pues realmente estaba gustándole aquel sitió, su quietud y dinamismo era una mezcla extraña en realidad que le hacía sentir como si hubiese viajado a otra dimensión.

La segunda semana sin embargo no fue tan movida físicamente hablando, estaba habituándose al trabajo duro de un mesero, pues nunca faltaba el cliente difícil que no dejaba propina o el que intentaba irse sin pagar. Aquello le resultaba sumamente frustrante, pues aunque siempre intentaba sacar su carácter, este parecía estar más atorado que el culo de _Winnie_ the _Pooh__al intentar meterse a la madriguera del conejo. Siempre era lo mismo, podía estar harto, pero esa maldita media sonrisa se mantenía engrapada a su rostro. En ocasiones al verse al espejo, llegaba a imaginarse que se sentiría poder quitarse el rostro y cambiarlo por otro a voluntad. _

- ¡Hey! Universitario, tienes una orden, ven acá. – Grito Claudia, la supervisora de turno y cajera al verle embobado limpiando la misma mesa por más de tres minutos. Era una orden sencilla, un café negro, con una media copilla de leche por separado más una magdalena, el combo del día.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ah, ya voy!

Rin tomo la bandeja con firmeza, la mesa número 10 tendría un excelente café en menos de un minuto. O aquello habría sido lo ideal, pues al llegar a la mesa correspondiente, por poco deja caer la bandeja al momento que su corazón parecía querer estallar como una bomba y es que jamás espero toparse con algo semejante en su vida…


	2. Café para dos

Siempre tan torpe, Rin se reprendía a si mismo por casi tirarle encima su orden al cliente de la mesa 10, pero es que al verle se había impactado de una manera irracional, derramando un poco del líquido sobre la mesa y quemándose con este, apartando la mano con rapidez y dejando caer la charola de forma algo brusca. Aquel cliente bien rondaría los 23 años al igual que él, se notaba que era un hombre alto, cuyas facciones estaban bien enmarcadas de tal forma que le daban un aspecto varonil pero estilizado a la vez, se veía muy similar a los modelos de las revistas y sin duda alguna era sumamente notorio. Sus ojos tenían un color azulado aguamarina, agregándosele a esto una expresión seria que simplemente le pondría los cabellos de punta a cualquiera, el corazón del pelirrojo se agito de tal manera que podía sentir como este se hacía un sonido de Crush en su interior.

Rin coloco la charola sobre la mesa y saco una toalla absorbente para limpiar el pequeño charco que había hecho sobre la mesa, desviando la mirada por un segundo maldijo en su cabeza y después procedió a realizar una pequeña reverencia hacia su cliente.

- Disculpe señor ha sido culpa mía, perdone las molestias… ¿está todo bien con su orden?

- Está bien, ¿Te quemaste?

Pregunto de forma directa mientras le miraba levantándose del asiento revisándole la mano, notándola algo enrojecida, Rin por su parte, llevado por el instinto aparto su mano y la oculto con rapidez.

- Sólo un poco, nada de qué preocuparse. ¿H-hay algo más en lo que pueda servirle?

- No, es todo. Gracias por el café –Al momento volvió a su asiento para regresar su mirada a su computadora portátil y comenzó a escribir.

Corriendo literalmente el mesero se apartó de aquel joven y sin atender a la voz de ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo se enclaustro en los vestidores para empleados, sentía como el corazón le latía con un ritmo agitado. No comprendía del todo lo que había pasado, cerraba los ojos para intentar relajarse y la imagen del rostro de aquel chico se presentaba en su mente, incluso los vellos de sus brazos estaban erizados como el pelo de un felino asustado.

- ¿Q-qué pasa? Es solo un cliente – murmuro para sí cubriéndose la boca para mirar hacia el techo y luego al suelo mientras caminaba en círculos como león enjaulado. Aquel sujeto había logrado hacerle aquello, pero no tenía la menor lógica o eso era lo que se repetía Rin constantemente.

Pero se mentía… él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, pues ya le había ocurrido antes cuando tenía unos 15 años. Sentándose como una adolescente deprimida se dejó caer sobre la banca del vestidor mientras recordaba cosas que creía olvidadas. Era verano y recién comenzaba su escuela media superior. Había logrado hacer un amigo durante los cursos de inducción, su nombre era Makoto un chico algo más alto que él con un carácter agradable y algo gracioso. Todos los recesos durante el curso se la pasaba contando anécdotas y datos curiosos sobre su amigo Haruka, que no había podido asistir a la inducción pues estaba fuera con sus padres. Rin por educación nunca se quejó, pero Makoto parecía un disco rayado, siempre adulando a Haru y eso llegaba a ser algo molesto en ocasiones.

Las clases normales comenzaron poco después y los grupos definitivos fueron asignados a distintos salones, Makoto estaba sumamente contento, pues había quedado en el mismo curso que Rin y que Haruka, celebrando de forma dulce al traerles a ambos un obsequio discreto, un paquete con bolitas de mochi casero preparados por él mismo. Cuando el timbre sonó, apenas unos minutos antes que el profesor, entro un chico de paso tranquilo por el portón, Makoto dio un gritillo de emoción y salió corriendo para abrazarle. Haruka le miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No seas tan escandaloso Makoto

- ¡Haru-chan! Que gusto verte, ¿estás bien? Estuviste todas las vacaciones fuera, mira te presentare a un amigo

Ese momento marco para el corazón de Rin un antes y un después de Haruka, era como si simplemente no pudiera apartar su mirada de él, tenía un rostro tan serio y emanaba una energía que simplemente le obligaron a dar un paso hacia adelante para tratarle como a un viejo amigo, Es lo que muchos de nosotros conocemos como ser "Crusheado", ese momento en el cual conoces a una persona que simplemente te parece tan interesante que no estás seguro de si quieres ser dicha persona o estar sobre ella, aunque para el corazón puberto de Rin eso aún era bastante confuso. Tiempo después entro al club de natación junto a Makoto sólo para poder estar más tiempo con Haruka, era tan anormal desearle tanto, se lo repetía una y otra vez, puesto que él chico no salía de su cabeza ni siquiera durante las misas de la iglesia.

Un domingo el cura dio un sermón diferente, algo que obligaría definitivamente a Rin a prestar atención. Las palabras aun golpeteaban en los oídos del mesero

**¡La homosexualidad es una aberración!  
>¡Los perversos homosexuales sin duda alguna arderán en el infierno hijos míos!<br>¡Vigilen a sus hijos, un sentimiento puro puede distorsionarse en corrupción!**

Aquellas palabras horrorizaron al chico, pues se había dado cuenta de que su interés por Haruka, de ninguna manera era igual al que sentía por Makoto, el interés o afecto que se siente por un amigo, no era para nada parecido a lo que sentía por Haruka.

- ¡Universitario! No jodas necesito pasar por mis cosas al locker – Grito Paul, uno de los meseros del lugar-

Estaba cubierto en sudor y se levantó como un muerto viviente abriendo la puerta, permitiéndole al otro chico entrar, suspiro hondamente, hacía mucho que no pensaba en aquello-

- Lo siento chicos, me sentí mal… ¿Qué hace falta? – pregunto mientras se secaba el sudor con una servilleta.

- Si estas enfermo no vengas a la próxima universitario, mira tú mesa ya se desocupo, límpiala para el próximo cliente.

Mordiéndose el labio asintió para ir hacia la mesa 10 ya vacía, la culpa le ataco de pronto, había descuidado a su cliente, sería un milagro que no le corrieran del trabajo por algo así, aunque se sentía aliviado de no verle, pues no tendría que esforzarse por no comportarse más raro de lo que ya lo había hecho, espabilándose un poco, suspiro vaya que era un dramático, el estrés terminaría matándolo algún día y lo tenía por bien sabido. Saco una toalla con agilidad para limpiar la mesa cuando se percató de que el cliente había dejado una nota:

_"Un rico café  
>me has servido, estoy<br>agradecido"_

Con sorpresa leyó aquel mensaje contando las silabas de cada estrofa, 5 silabas, 7 silabas y 5 silabas, era un haiku, un rubor le subió a las mejillas de golpe ¿Cómo sabia ese hombre que le gustaba escribir haikus? No, era imposible que lo supiera, seguro era coincidencia, se dio golpecillo en la frente notando que también había dejado una "Curita" y 5 dólares de propina, una media sonrisa se asomó por sus labios levemente y limpio la mesa volviendo al trabajo, aquello sin duda alguna había sido extraño, pero le había hecho sentirse tranquilo, pues denotaba que no había ofendido al chico en lo más mínimo haciéndolo sentirse más calmado al respecto. Durante la noche, ya estando en su hogar miraba hacia el techo con cierto fervor casi religioso, la nota rebotaba dentro de su mente como una pelota y una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

No le pregunte su nombre –murmuro contra la almohada sin reprenderse. Eso era lo bueno de su habitación, no había que aparentar absolutamente nada y cualquier cosa dicha en ella no saldría a ninguna parte, estaba limpio, nada lo influía, era su esencia. Aspiro con fuerza y dando un salto salió de la cama, corriendo hacia el escritorio que tenía sacando el pincel junto a una pintura. Arrastro una pequeña escalerilla y destapando el frasco comenzó a plasmar aquellas palabras que le habían obsequiado aquel día, esa breve pero sutil poesía: _"Un rico café me has servido, estoy agradecido" - _tarareaba en voz baja al escribir – Listo~ - musito mientras su mirada chocaba contra su reflejo en el espejo- Mierda ¿Qué soy una pubert- Se tapó la boca de golpe pues había maldecido en voz alta, pero tal movimiento hizo que soltara la escalera azotando como una jirafa recién nacida en el suelo.

A la mañana siguiente todo marcho de forma más tranquila, así que fue directo a con el jefe de turno, le habían llamado por la mañana de parte de la universidad, pidiéndole que llevase algunos documentos para la emisión de su título profesional así que tendría que ir rápidamente a dejarlos en ventanilla. Claudia que era la encargada le miro preocupada.

- Ya sabes que no se puede salir a esta hora, tenemos que prepararnos para la tanda fuerte de clientes de las 4pm, lo siento universitario…

- Te juro que tardo una hora y media a más tardar, es urgente, aunque si realmente crees que no es posible dejare de molestar –pronunció agachando la cabeza bastante apenado

- Maldición está bien, vete pero te quiero aquí en una hora y media, ni un minuto más tarde, recuerda que el manager hace conteo de personal antes de las 4… ¡VETE YA!

- G-GRACIAS

Grito mientras salía corriendo por la puerta trasera hacia la calle a tomar el autobús que le dejo frente a la universidad. Siempre lo comentaba con sus amigos, amaba la universidad de una forma pasional, el simple hecho de pasearse por los jardines y las diferentes facultades le hacía dichoso de formar parte de ello, bien se habría tirado como una foca sobre el pasto de no ser porque tenía el tiempo contado para volver al trabajo.

- Disculpe señorita, vengo a traer los papeles de mi titulación, soy Rin Matsu

- A la fila – gruño la mujer tras la ventanilla, lo cual sorprendió a Rin pues no había fila-

- Pero si no hay persona…

- Toma un número y a la fila –gruño nuevamente

Algo pasmado Rin prefirió cumplir las exigencias de aquella mujer para evitarse problemas, mientras pensaba el por qué siempre las secretarias escolares eran mujeres tan despreciables, arranco con algo de pasividad agresiva el número del boletero.

- Número 34 –se oyó con fuerza en la habitación

- Soy yo –dijo el pelirrojo con una notoria mueca de consternación.

La mujer finalmente le recibió los documentos y los digitalizo allí mismo, el reloj corría sin tener piedad alguna del mesero, finalmente la mujer le pidió una última firma, la cual realizo completamente distorsionada por la rapidez. Le quedaba 30 min para llegar al trabajo antes que el manager, esa mujer se había tragado su tiempo como si fueran rosetas de maíz. Corriendo a toda velocidad se hecho la mochila que traía consigo al hombro.

Lo malo de ir en contra del tiempo, es que todos los sentidos se concentran para tratar de vencerlo, el cuerpo apaga el cerebro para ahorrar energía y es por eso que terminamos haciendo tonterías. Agitado Rin llego hasta la orilla de la calle, un bulevar le separaba de la parada de autobús, no había tiempo para subir el puente peatonal, dio una mirada rápida hacia los lados y se lanzó a la calle, después de eso todo ocurrió demasiado rápido; El sonido de un claxon le hizo girar a la izquierda, siendo cegado por una fuerte luz, sintió un fuerte golpe en el vientre y fue lanzado de vuelta hacia la acera, cayendo sobre el pasto mientras jadeaba.

- ¿¡Estas bien, te has herido!? – Gritaba una voz con tono desesperado

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron con lentitud sólo para encontrarse con una mirada fuerte de color aqua sobre sí, su cuerpo se congelo y no podía hablar, era el mismo chico de hacía unos días, este le tomo del brazo y lo hizo sentarse.

- Ese boulevard es peligroso – contesto a la pregunta ajena mientras se sujetaba la cabeza – Gracias yo… - Su mirada se centró en el autobús que se marchaba, dando un golpe al suelo-

- Si lo es, no tengo mucho aquí, pero me han contado de varios accidentes… ¿era tu autobús?

- Lo era, pero da igual… gracias por ayudarme, de no ser por ti estaría embarrado en el pavimento –se sonrojo un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza, le daba algo de pena hablar con tanta familiar a otras personas, pero era quizá porque estaba dentro de la universidad que se sentía con la libertad de hacerlo, era un sentimiento similar al que tenía en su habitación, pues no había nadie observándole.-

- ¿Por qué cruzaste así? – Preguntó de forma directa su interlocutor que seguía viéndole de aquella manera tan intensa que apenaría a cualquiera

- Necesitaba ese autobús… tengo que volver al trabajo antes de las 4, pero no llegare a tiempo ya, seguro me despedirán –contesto abrazando sus piernas, pues comenzaban a ganarle las ganas de llorar y no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo frente a un extraño.

El joven de cabello negro lo observo y le palmeo la espalda.

- Espera, ya vengo –dijo alejándose un poco para hacer una llamada desde el teléfono público y volvió con gran rapidez- Vamos al estacionamiento, un amigo nos dará un aventón, aún tenemos 15 minutos

Rin le observo con los labios entreabiertos, pero no dudo en aceptar su ayuda. Ambos subieron al auto de Momotarou, un chico de 5to semestre de diseño industrial.

- ¡Suban al Momo-móvil! –grito al verlos correr desde lejos el dichoso dueño del auto

- Vámonos –dijo el mayor mientras abría la puerta, para que Rin subiera, cerrándola tras de sí-

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Por qué no vamos primero por los campos, las animadoras están entrenando~

- Conduce al literafé, luego te explico… por cierto, mi nombre es Sousuke y él es Momo –pronunció girándose para ver a Rin que estaba cohibido en el asiento trasero

- ¡Oye! Solo quiero ver si la chica linda de tu clase esta entrenand

- Te presentare a Gou si conduces más rápido

Los ojos de Momo brillaron como un volcán en erupción y condujo como "alma que lleva el diablo", el tiempo avanzaba sin compasión, pero finalmente lograron llegar con 2 minutos de tiempo al café, Rin se bajó con rapidez, agitando su mano.

- ¡G-gracias Momo y Sousuke!

Las gafas se le empañaron, había sido tan familiar con ellos que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Para su fortuna el manager llego poco después de que él había regresado, Claudia suspiro al verlo y le mando a cambiar los servicios de las mesas.

- Me tenías preocupada Universitario, primera y última vez –dijo palmeándole la cabeza un poco afectuosa.

Vaya que si sería la última vez que se arriesgaría de aquella forma. El reloj marcaba las 10.30 y todo mundo se preparaba para marcharse, fue entonces que pudo sentarse un momento a meditar en lo ocurrido. La luz del auto de hacia un rato le había cegado y el simplemente no hizo nada por evitar lo que sabía que ocurriría, estaba consciente de que iba a morir, de no haber sido por Sousuke… o… Sousuke, si , ese era su nombre, habría muerto como un cobarde.

- Oye universitario, te toca cerrar hoy, en realidad me toca a mi pero me la debes, tengo planes para salir con mi novio al cine – Dijo Claudia dándole una palmadita al chico en la cabeza-

- V-vale yo cierro –murmuro tomando las llaves algo nervioso.

Tenía que admitir que la idea de cerrar la tienda le ponía ansioso, más por los ladrones, así que comenzó a bajar las cortinas una por una y cuando al fin llego a la cortina principal vio como alguien corría directo hacia la puerta, dando un brinco se alejó de la misma y noto como la figura forcejeaba algo con el picaporte. Después de aquello un suave toquido le hizo abrir los ojos que cerro por el terror y notó que se trataba de Sousuke.

- ¿Sousuke?

Rin se acercó a la puerta mirándole y quitando el cerrojo, dejando pasar al ajeno.

- Gracias por abrir.

- N-no…n-no h-ha-…No hay de qué, pero, si vienes por un café ya cerramos.

El semblante de Sousuke decayó al oír aquello.

- ¿Podrías dejarme quedar hasta que cierres? – Inquirió mirándole serio pero sus cejas revelaban un cierto grado de preocupación.

- V-vale adelante…

Sousuke sonrió ante aquello de forma natural y se sentó con rapidez, sacando de su mochila su computadora portátil, comenzando a teclear de forma frenética. Rin le observo con calma pero se dio cuenta de que quizás podía hacerle sentir incomodo, aunque en realidad era él quien estaba ansioso, así que se fue a terminar de ordenar lo que debía. Ya era la 1 de la mañana cuando finalizo, por lo que decidió que sería bueno prepararse un café al menos.

Cogió dos tazas llenándolas de un suave café americano y les vacío un sobre a cada uno de crema en polvo, tomando una charola salió al encuentro ajeno, mirándole con los ojos enrojecidos y tecleando aun con frenesí, aunque algo más se asomaba de entre aquellos cansados ojos, un brillo tenue que no podía ignorar…


End file.
